Intoxicada de Dolor
by BrookeGirl
Summary: Era mucho peor que una escoria, pero nadie nunca notaba eso, la gente solo miraba mi cuerpo y gracias a eso podía hacer lo que quisiera, jamás pensé que alguien me podría hacer frente, hasta que apareció el en mi vida y mi cuerpo no fue suficiente...
1. La Nueva Hinata

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Autora: BrookeGirl**

**Pareja: Sasu-Hina/Naru-Saku**

**Universo Alterno**

**Summary: era mucho peor que una escoria, pero nadie nunca notaba eso, la gente solo miraba mi cuerpo y gracias a eso podía hacer lo que quisiera, jamás pensé que alguien me podría hacer frente, hasta que apareció el en mi vida y mi cuerpo no fue suficiente para vencer**_...__Sasuke… _**definitivamente me iba a ser difícil jugar con el… pero lo lograría **_"que equivocada estaba… si hubiera sabido que iba a caer en mi propia trampa jamás lo hubiera querido dañar…"_

** La Nueva Hinata **

El sol se filtro por la ventana impactando en los blanquecinos ojos de la chica, los fue abriendo lentamente tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre que debía rondar los 28 años de edad, no sabia su nombre y realmente poco le importaba asi el tipo fuera el mismo emperador de Roma

Miro rápidamente toda la habitación, al menos se notaba que el tipo tenia dinero y con eso ya era suficiente

Se levanto rápidamente y busco su ropa que se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación, se la puso a una velocidad asombrante a la vista de cualquiera, pero para ella no, Hinata Hyuuga ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso ocurriera en su vida asi que era toda una experta en salir de la habitación de las personas sin que lo notasen

-de alguna forma debes pagar por gozar imbécil – le hablo al hombre que dormía plácidamente en la cama con una gran sonrisa sin siquiera imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando despertase

La muchacha tomo su cartera empezó a revisar toda la casa, guardo dentro de esta unas joyas que había encontrado en la habitacion _"seguramente el tipo es casado"_ reviso la billetera del sujeto y saco todo el dinero que encontró allí, también guardo dentro de su cartera el celular del sujeto y en sus manos llevo un notebook que se encontraba en la sala de estar

Cerro la puerta y subió a su auto un hermoso lamborghini gallardo color verde palido con destellos azules en las puertas, manejo rápidamente hasta que le toco un semáforo en rojo y se decidió por sacar una cerveza que tenia bajo el asiento y dedicarse a beber el resto del camino

Una vez llegada a la casa que compartía con sus tres amigos bajo las cosas que había sacado de la habitación del tipo y se dispuso a entrar a la casa

El piso de la habitación tenia evidente manchas de vomito que por ningún motivo iba a limpiar ella, se encontraba regadas por el suelo toda clase de botellas de licor y sobre la mesa de centro que ella con mucho esfuerzo y varias acostadas con tipos había comprado se encontraba durmiendo en bóxer Kiba junto a una rubia que se notaba mas palida de lo normal, siguió su camino mientras observaba como sus amigos habían dejado SU casa

-Suigetsu…- susurro la ojiperla al observar frente a ella a su amigo con una enorme cara de resaca

-como ni tu ni Karin estaban decidí hacer mi propia fiesta- dijo a modo de explicación- no es justo que solo ustedes tengan sexo

- toma- le tendio la ojiperla las cosas que había sacado de la casa del tipo – trata de sacar algo de dinero de esas cosas- y de esa forma la conversación se dio por terminada y cada una siguió su camino

La Hyuuga se metió rápidamente en su cuarto y una vez que estuvo segura se encontraba sola se quito la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha

El agua caía de forma placentera sobre su cuerpo y la Hyuuga solo por ese momento se permitió viajar, viajar a un lugar que hace mucho creía olvidado, su antiguo hogar _Konoha…_

Ya casi ni recordaba la muchachita que alguna vez fue, de su timidez ya no quedaba nada, tampoco quedaba nada de su pureza ni de sus buenos sentimientos, ahora solo quedaba su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que la ayudaba a obtener lo que quisiera, aquellas curvas dignas de diosas

-si… curvas de diosa pero sucias… - susurro para si la hyuuga

Todo en el cuerpo de la hyuuga era perfecto y ella lo sabia, sabia que no existiría el hombre que le pudiera negar algo, pero a fin de cuentas no era mas que un cuerpo, un cuerpo sin vida que poco a poco se iría desvaneciendo hasta dejar de existir

Observo por unos segundos su brazo, aquel delgado brazo que dejaba al descubierto claramente que ella misma se encargaba de destruirse poco a poco con aquellas adicciones y todo por aquel mentiroso

-_quiero estar a tu lado Hinata_

Aun recordaba a la perfeccion aquel dia que ella le entrego su corazón a aquel tipo, desde eso ya cerca de tres años pero en su mente los recuerdos vividos a su lado jamás se pudieron borrar

_-huye conmigo Hinata _

Si, si que habían huido, pero ella sola porque el muy desgraciado la deshecho como si ella fuera basura, pero no Hinata hyuuga sabia perfectamente que ella no era basura, ella era algo aun peor, ella se consideraba escoria y su cuerpo solo le servia como una maquina de dinero y sabia perfectamente que nunca nadie la querría por el simple hecho de tener el cuerpo y la mente corrompida por los placeres de la vida

-Hinata- repitió Karin por quinta vez al ver que su amiga no la tomaba en cuenta

Karin se metió a la ducha en la cual se encontraba la Hyuuga para ver si asi esta reaccionaba

Toco de forma rápida la espalda de la muchacha pero como respuesta casi recibe un golpe de parte de la hyuuga

-¿Qué ocurre Karin? ¿de nuevo intentando violarme? – pregunto la hyuuga a modo de broma

-es que no puedo resistir Hinata- respondió la peliroja siguiendo el juego – ya ya Hinata hablando en serio ¿Qué ocurre? Te hablo y hablo y no te das cuenta

-Karin… yo solo pensaba en … konoha

-que tiene Konoha? – pregunto la peliroja a sabiendas que algo malo podría salir de la boca de la hyuuga

-Me canse de llorar, me canse de sufrir en silencio, si alguien debió irse de konoha tenia que haber sido él no yo Karin, ese era mi hogar y lo abandone

-¿Qué propones Hinata? – le pregunto su amiga

-quiero verlo una vez mas Karin – la hyuuga observo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga- quiero enfrentarlo Karin, de una vez por todas quiero poder olvidar el pasado y esta es la única forma, tengo que enfrentar el pasado para poder olvidarlo- finalizo la Hyuuga

-asi que konoha… bien Hinata supongo que tendre que empezar a hacer los arreglos, tu habla con los muchachos y les explicas todo

" _Si en ese momento hubiera sabido que mas que olvidar el pasado solo caería aun mas en el, si en ese momento alguien hubiera aparecido a decirme todo lo que me ocurriría en konoha me hubiera reido descaradamente en su cara, si hubiera sabido que el ir a konoha solo iba a abrir aun mas la herida e incluso a agrandarla mas aquel dia hubiera desistido de la idea de quererme encontrar con el pasado… pero nadie me lo dijo y yo tampoco era adivina para sospechar las cosas que me podía encontrar en aquel lugar, pero quizás solo quizás mi corazón podría sanar sus heridas… o terminar de hundirse"_

**Espero les haya agradado el primer capitulo espero prontamente poder subir el segundo, este es mi primer fic asi que traten de no ser muy duros conmigo **

**Reviews…? *-***


	2. Te Conoci En Sueños

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Autora: BrookeGirl**

**Pareja: Sasu-Hina/Naru-Saku**

**Universo Alterno**

**Summary: era mucho peor que una escoria, pero nadie nunca notaba eso, la gente solo miraba mi cuerpo y gracias a eso podía hacer lo que quisiera, jamás pensé que alguien me podría hacer frente, hasta que apareció el en mi vida y mi cuerpo no fue suficiente para vencer**_...Sasuke… _**definitivamente me iba a ser difícil jugar con el… pero lo lograría **_"que equivocada estaba… si hubiera sabido que iba a caer en mi propia trampa jamás lo hubiera querido dañar…"_

**Capitulo 2 : TE CONOCI EN SUEÑOS**

_Corría rápidamente a través de los pasillos del edificio con una aguda opresión en el pecho a sabiendas que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, estaba enfadado, desolado y muy en el fondo de también se encontraba triste _

_Sentía que una lagrima amenazaba con escapar a raíz de aquella traición sufrida, estaba enfadado con alguien, y buscaba a ese alguien para pedirle las explicaciones que muy en el fondo sabia merecía_

_Tiro de sus azabaches cabellos al no poder dar con el número de la habitación y nuevamente inicio su búsqueda _

_Se detuvo cuando por fin había dado con el bendito lugar, miro la puerta y el numero que se encontraba enmarcado en ella "747". Observo que la puerta se encontraba semi abierta y entro_

_Era un departamento acogedor de paredes color pastel y un hermoso piso de madera. Se puso aun mas nervioso al no escuchar ningún ruido desde el interior y sus manos comenzaron a temblar rápidamente, observo que en el fondo se encontraba la luz del baño encendida y camino paso lento hasta la puerta_

_Al entrar quedo petrificado y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, el dolor dentro de su pecho se intensificó el triple al observar aquella muchacha tirada en el suelo de aquel lugar_

_-Sasuke ! – oía gritar a alguien a lo lejos – Sasuke despierta! – pero no, el no quería despertar, él por algún extraño motivo se quería quedar ahí, junto a aquella muchacha que yacia en el suelo_

_-SASUKE !_

Despertó de golpe y observo a su hermano frente a el

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Já y me lo pregunta el que estaba gritando como loco a las 5.30 de las mañana?

-tuve una pesadilla- respondió aquel muchacho porque simplemente aquello solo había sido una pesadilla ¿…cierto? El no conocía ni el departamento ni a la muchacha que se encontraba en el. Solo había sido una mala jugada de su mente

La muchacha se miro por ultima vez al espejo, llevaba una hermosa polera rojo sin tiras, un hermoso jeans negro ajustado y unas converse negras. No iba para nada elegante, pero… ¿Quién necesitaba la elegancia cuando se tenia que pasar horas y horas dentro de un auto?

Tomo rápidamente la ultima maleta que le quedaba y se la entrego a Kiba. Lo cierto es que después de discutirlos días y días habían llegado al acuerdo de que solo se irían las chicas ya que para Hinata aquello era un mero trasmite que no debía de durar mas de dos meses y los chicos irían solo de ser necesario

Salió a la parte delantera de la casa y observo como Karin se despedia de Kiba y le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a suigetsu

-¿y yo no merezco un besito?- le grito suigetsu a sabiendas que Karin explotaba con muy poco

-Anda a pedirle besos a tu abuela maldito tiburón !

Sabia perfectamente que muy en el fondo esos dos se querían pero eran tan cabezotas que nunca dejaban de discutir, definitivamente esos dos como pareja se terminarían sacando los ojos

Me despedí rápidamente de suigetsu dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Cuidate Hinata – le oí susurrarme

Luego me acerque a kiba el cual me estrecho rápidamente entre sus manos, vaya como me haría falta ese idiota

-Hinata no es necesario que lo hagas – me susurro en el oído – sabes que yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar… solo… solo dame la oportunidad para demostrarte que yo si soy capas de todo por ti

-Kiba por favor…- le suplique

-Hinata… - sentí como levantaba mi mentón y me miraba directamente a los ojos- yo te amo

_Te amo…_

_Te amo…_

_Te amo…_

¿Alguna vez han sentido como su cuerpo flota tras aquellas palabras de amor? ¿Cómo tu corazón comenzaba a bombear rápidamente a sabiendas de todo el tiempo que llevaba esperando oírlo? ¿Qué tus mejillas se sonrojan y las mariposas empiezan a revolotear a través de tu estomago? ¿alguna vez sentiste que tras aquel "te amo" tu corazón quería darse una nueva oportunidad y que frente a ti tenias a la persona indicada, aquellas con la cual querías pasar cada miserable segundo de tu vida y compartir las buenas y las malas experiencias del amor? ¿lo has sentido verdad?

Pues Felicidades ! ¡estas enamorada !.

Mire a Kiba una vez y me solte de sus brazos, lamentaba herirlo, pero yo no sentía absolutamente nada ¿tanto le costaba entender que me había prohibido a mi misma el volver a amar? ¿Cómo no entendía que yo jamás volveria a darme una nueva oportunidad? Realmente lo sentía por el, pero en el fondo esperaba que supiera que era lo mejor para los dos

Subi rápidamente al coche y acelere lo mas rápido que pude tratando de alejarme de aquel lugar

_Lo lamento kiba, pero no soy digna de ser amada_

-y… Hinata – me hablo Karin queriendo iniciar una conversación - ¿crees que lo podamos encontrar? Digo por si lo habías olvidado lo buscamos en una ocasión pero no encontramos ni rastro de el

-lo se Karin lo se – le respondi mientras apretaba el volante – pero… ahora que estaremos en Konoha será mas fácil encontrarlo es imposible que la tierra se trague a las personas

-Bien Bien pero conste que solo espero que todo salga bien

-a que te refieres con bien Karin?

-pues a que no te las daras nuevamente de princesita y te enamoraras nuevamente de aquel tipo si lo encuentras

-no ! el ya no significa nada para mi Karin y a eso voy a Konoha para demostrarle que logre sobrevivir sin su amor- le respondi dudosa

_Era cierto que había sobrevivido sin el, pero que digamos no lo hice a través de buenos métodos, el dolor en mi pecho seguía llevando su nombre al igual que mis lagrimas por la noche y no había medicina que pudiera curar aquello, ni siquiera los años que me aleje sirvieron para olvidarlo, pero me quería engañar, me quería engañar a mi misma y engañar a los demás al decir que aquel amor había quedado en el pasado, realmente en el fondo seguía total y completamente enamorada de_ _él_

-Hinata- me volvió a hablar Karin

-¿Qué ocurre?

- no crees que deveriamos comprar algo? Digo si es que nos da sed- me pregunto con una angelical sonrisa como quien no hace nada

-pues… creo que necesito algo de alcohol

- Esa es mi Hinata ! – grito mientras me abrazaba haciendo que casi perdiera el control del volante

-Hey Sasuke ! – oí gritar al teme a mi espalda

-¿Qué quieres naruto?

- Pues podríamos caminar juntos- me respondió con una sonrisa

-hmp

-sabes… oí a Tsunade hablando con jiraiya de que ingresara una nueva alumna

-Y eso por que deveria importarme?

-pues… como tienes tantas chicas sobre ti y ninguna te interesa pensé que quizás esta muchacha tenga algunos amigos guapos a los cuales te podría presentar ya que llegue a la conclusión de que como no te gustan las mujeres deverian de gustarte los hombres…

-naruto… -le adverti con la voz mas terrorífica que utilizaría cualquier Uchiha pero este parecía no escucharle

-asi que hable de ello con mi madre y me dijo que debía apoyarte y si podía te presentara algún amigo o algo, que nadie te iba a molestar por el hecho de que fueras gays pero papa dijo que deveria alejarme de ti antes de que me enamores y jiraiya que en su juventud el también se había sentido atraído por los hombres pero que luego de experimentar con unos 20 hombres se dio cuenta que su pasión eran las mujeres

-naruto… - volvi a advertirle

-tambien le pregunte a la madre de ino cuando fui a comprar unas flores que mi madre me había encargado y dejame decirte que la pobre señora se sintió muy triste ya que al parecer te quería enredar con ino pero no te preocupes Sasuke! En cuanto le dije que eras gays deshecho la idea, aunque… creo que ahora esta pensando enredarte con su esposo… vaya mujer

-naruto … -le volvi a advertir ¿acaso el muy estúpido había regado aquel chisme por toda Konoha?

-pero no te preocupes quien no se sintió triste fue el panadero Joe ¿lo recuerdas cierto? El creo que hasta se alegro de la noticia y me dijo que te dijera que fueras mas seguido por la panadería para que pudieran hablar dios sabe de que- continuo el rubio hablando sin siquiera fijarse en la extraña aura que rodeaba a su amigo el cual no sabia si naruto merecía ser ignorado o asesinado por estúpido- y la señora de la veterinaria dijo…

-espera espera naruto – le detuve – a que se supone que fuiste a la veterinario? – que yo recuerde naruto no tenia mascotas

-Pues que pregunta mas estúpida sasuke! Fui a la veterinario a hablar con Gloria para ver si ella me podía aconsejar que se debía hacer cuando un amigo era gay- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio – bien y Gloria dijo que si tu eras gay…

Y asi siguió el rubio contándole al azabache todo lo que opinaba Konoha al saber que el era gay

-y por eso deverias darme las gracias sasuke

-gracias de que? –pregunto el azabache con una evidente vena en la frente

-pues de que te hice las cosas mas fáciles- comento como si fuera obvio- ahora ya no tendras que esconder tu sexualidad y podras andar hasta con falda si quieres ya que nadie te dira nada sasuke ! ves… ¡para eso están los amigos!

-naruto te puedo decir algo

-por supuesto Sasuke

-Naruto no soy… gay – termino de decir el azabache

-¡¿QUE?

**Ya esta el segundo capitulo *-* me costo pero ya esta listo.**

**Infinitas gracias a :**

**MissLuppi**

**Sasuhina**

**Niky Hyuga**

**Sus Reviews me alentaron a continuar**

**Capítulo dedicado a Jonatan Villalobos que será velado mañana 19/08/2011, pero que siempre permanecerá en el corazón de todos sus amigos y familiares que jamás lo olvidaremos. Murió tan solo con 19 años pero desde el cielo nos estará cuidando, excelente amigo y persona este capitulo va dedicado a su memoria **


End file.
